Hayabusa Hori
Despite being far from home and the family he helped raise, Hori is determined to join his father in the ranks of the greatest pirates of the New World. Dream To follow in his father's footsteps and become a great pirate in the New World Appearance Hori is 6 ft tall, in his mid-20s, with a thin muscular build. He often wears a red buttoned vest, wrinkled khaki pants with sandals, and carries a leather satchel on his right. Hori is recognized by his heavy metal gauntlets, which he wears casually and rarely removes to rewrap his hands. Personality A rascally smartass with a strong sense of purpose and the desire to help others. Quick to get into trouble, especially by running his mouth or mischief. Steers towards the moral high ground with civilians, but considers the Marines and fellow pirates to be fair game. Back Story Hori grew up as an orphan in the coastal farming town of Kanji with other orphaned children. His mother died giving birth and his father left when he was a young child to pursue life as a pirate. Years passed; as the oldest child in the orphanage, Hori became known as "big bro", helping take care of the other children. As he got older, he grew skilled at stealing food and odd items of interest from the Marines and other pirates to help give the children hope of a better life through good meals and play things. This led to plenty of run ins with the law. Not as clever or stealthy as he thought he was, he often relied on escape using his speed to outpace his foes. Since that had failed on more than one occasion (with there sometimes being several enemies and all), he began to wear a pair of heavy metal gauntlets to give his punches some umph in the subsequent fight. While clumsy at first, over time he developed a unique fighting style around the gauntlets, which he attached ropes to, to add versatility as ranged weapons and tools: grappling hooks, swinging weapons, etc. His curiosity about his father also grew, as did his dreams of becoming a pirate, leading to more questions and few answers. Turning twenty-five, Hori finally felt ready to say goodbye to the children and Kanji to pursue his destiny on an adventure towards the New World. History 'Dancing Lawn Arc' Hori started out his adventure at The Paradise Pub with a fresh bottle of rum in each hand. After chatting with a few of the bars patrons, the pile of luggage belonging to the Crimson Pirates caught his eye. After unsuccessfully attempting to swipe a piece of luggage through a series of distractions , he's confronted by Gabriel , the gang leader of the Crimson Pirates in the pub. Gabriel sees something in Hori that leads to him to not only spare Hori's life, but give Hori a signed piece of paper with Gabriel's name on it to take to Old Man Marcel at the town Armory. Fighting Style Without formal training, Hori has begun to develop his own odd fighting style he calls "Iron Fist" based on his oversized, metal gauntlets attached to ropes from his satchel. It uses a combination of ranged attacks, dodges, and fist fighting. Skills, Techniques, Items, and Equipment Category:Characters Category:Shipwrights Category:Morpheus Pirates